The Disgraced Knight
by CaptainTalon447
Summary: Angela Arwell is a rarity on her home planet of Netheia, she is a disgraced Castle Knight stripped of her rank and exiled from her home.  Why?  To save a Bakugan who's appearance is prophecy of much more to come. Possible DanxOC
1. Chapter 1

Since birth, fighting has always been in my blood. Both of my parents were frontline fighters during the war, and they were very good at what they do. Lately, though, but nothing has ever happened on my home planet of Netheia. The war was finally over. Castle Knights weren't needed to go out and look terror in the eye, casualties were not a sight that people would see on a day-to-day basis, and I, Angela Arwell, went back to my duties as my parents had many years before…guarding the royal family and keeping my skills sharp.

However, tonight wasn't the multitude of peaceful nights that Netheia had grown so accustomed to. Tonight it was once again the nightmarish destruction associated with the war that had ended all of those years ago. I instinctively grabbed my uniform jumpsuit with the armor plating and ran down the stairs only to see my captain shouting commands.

"Captain Elrite, Sergeant Arwell reporting for duty, sir," I shouted, looking up at the screen.

"Good," my captain said. "But this is just a Bakugan going amuck in the streets. It's nothing that the squads can't handle on their own."

"But—"

"They can take care of it for now, Angel, and I will be with them. So for now you can go back to guarding Princess Fabia," he responded, walking by me. Maybe I should have been grateful that I had no work to do this time other than guarding the princess, but like I said, the fight was always in my blood. I didn't want to accept it, but maybe this was for the best.

"_Please you have to stop me…"_

Or maybe not.

A voice filled my head with the same chanting over and over again. As much as I wanted to tune it out, I just could not seem to ignore it. The voice sounded human, female, and in pain, in misery.

_**"Fourth company reporting! Requesting assistance, Bakugan is of unidentifiable attribute and already closing in towards the capital city!"**_

I growled, and knowing full well that the group needed help, I went onto the radio. "_**This is Sergeant Arwell. I'm sending Fifth Company right now to help you guys out,"**_I shouted over the radio but in reality I wasn't going to send in reinforcements—I was going out there myself, regardless of the risk. Someone was in pain out there right now, and I was going out there.

It was then that I saw the extent of the damage that was caused. Fire had engulfed most of the civilian buildings and people running about the ground trying to hide from the rampaging Bakugan. _"Please, I'm not in control of my body, and whatever thing you hold dear is pulling to me!"_

The voice didn't seem to belong to a human, and I had got my first look at the Bakugan that was causing all of the destruction to my homeland. It was monsterous, a two-colored Bakugan, one side with chains on its body covered in black, almost restraining it back with a wing that almost looked demonic. The other half seemed almost angelic in its essence with nothing holding the other side back and a feathery wing and shone of an angelic white, neatly and orderly without any chaos.

But whichever side you saw, you saw that this creature had no emotion except for the sheer rage that it held. "Alright," I yelled to the creature "You want me to 'save' you. How should I go about that?" And in that moment you could have written me off for the loony bin because the creature did not seem to respond to me at all and the voice in my head just kept getting louder and louder. _This better be worth risking my life and rank over_, I thought angrily. As soon as the creature turned around I took a running start leaping onto its massive back where I had started to slip, clawing my way to find a footing on the slick scales until I grabbed a loose chain on its body around its back.

Instinctively I grabbed it, not wanting to fall to my death. As I looked up, I saw the massive creature fighting the knights with their Bakugan. There was no time to catch the attention of Elrite. I kept climbing, beams of light whizzing past my face and explosions coming off, until finally I saw the back of the head of the massive beast. As I kept clawing my way up, I saw the path of destruction the beast had left. Fires raged across the lands, people fled from their homes, and the dwindling forces of the Castle Knights were almost eradicated from existence.

_**"Please whoever you are,"**_I thought loudly, "_**innocent people are being killed left and right because**_ _**of you. What can I do to stop this?"**_

No response from the voice as it kept marching. I had to hold on for dear life, but I didn't know what to do there was nothing to indicate what to do next. Perhaps it was out of desperation…perhaps it was the only thing I could think of, but I just started hitting the beast on the head. It went through another building.

"Come on!" I shouted into empty space "You were so desperate to call for my help, but now you won't respond when I'm trying to help you! What good can I do against this!"

It was then that I had started to realize that just blindly attacking the beast was doing no good, and I just held on for the ride. "Angela! Angela, what the hell are you doing here?" I heard Elrite shout at me but didn't bother to respond.

_**You were the one that called me to you for a reason. You wanted me here because you think I am the one who can stop your pain. Well here I am! I am here to stop your suffering. You don't have to rampage anymore. I want to see your true form. You are not this, and I sincerely believe that.**_

"Angela! You have to get off now! It's getting too close to the palace and those Bakugan are equipped with Battle Gear, hurry!"

_**I am right here for you, and I won't leave you for anything,**_I thought, and then the beast let out a roar. Its arms reached for its head as light radiated from its body, causing cracks in it and shedding off what seemed to be its own skin. Slowly but surely the creature was revealing its true form before all of those present. Unfortunately, that meant the handhold that I had also dissipated as I fell all the way from the sixty feet viewpoint. But suddenly, something caught me.

"So this…is your true form, isn't it?" I asked tentatively.

When I had looked up at what caught me I saw a dragon that looked similar except she had a womanly figure with draconic elements. Hybrid Bakugan were rare, and here I was looking up directly at one who was apparently a hybrid of both Darkus and Haos. There were no chains on her dark half anymore but a scaly, spiky side of her with a true draconic wing. Her light half also retained a softer side but also had its scales and its wings were feathery as well.

Maybe I would have taken a bit more time to admire this Bakugan, but I was too dumbstruck by the fact that it saved me from falling to my death and was allowing me to walk free without a single scratch. However, I was immediately stopped by Captain Elrite and his squad


	2. Chapter 2

A few days after the incident with the rampaging Bakugan and reconstruction was already under way. Luckily, since we Netheians are already so accustomed to having to rebuild, most of the destroyed buildings and homes were already assembled and everything went back to normal…almost. Trials were being held for all those who took the advantage of all of the chaos was around and apparently the action that I took a few nights ago landed me a trial of my own. However, being a direct guard to the royal family does have its perks. I was not confined to the prison on Netheia until my actual trial day so I got to walk around and see the extent of the destruction on my home.

I should have cared more about the fate of these people. Families were still displaced and even some were left homeless from this destruction but my thoughts went to the Bakugan that Captain Elrite restrained and had taken to our laboratories to be studied. Luckily, the lead researcher who works there happens to be a good friend of mine as I entered through the large glass doors that were recently replaced and the secretary who seemed to also be moving her boxes around and not concentrating on her job.

I cleared my throat trying to get the attention of the secretary. "Um…excuse me, Dr. Omeros Petifyer requested me to conduct some research, " I said trying not to sound condescending or arrogant like I normally would.

The aged woman looked at me and then pushed her glasses up, "Hmph…another one of you students looking to find easy answers, can't you see after we've had this massive creature annihilate the last thing the doctor needs right about now is his students constantly popping in and out…," she ranted towards me and went on and on how us kids can't respect old people's time.

"So…can I go see him," I asked

"Fine, you're lucky he's expecting to see you right about but make it quick, the doctor is a very busy man."

"Yeah…yeah I heard you the first time," and I waved goodbye to the secretary.

The Netheian Bakugan Biology Research Lab is one of the most respected science facilities we have. Or at least it was. After the incident parts of the departments were heavily damaged and still under construction, the only places that were left, were some offices, some labs, and more importantly the Bakugan Containment Facility a place where some Bakugan are captured and analyzed.

Now, I know what you're thinking, and no the Bakugan are not contained inside the main building itself. The actual facility is located underground and there is one of two ways to get in. One, try to run the gauntlets of security and risk incarceration, or two, still be a Castle Knight.

On occasion, Castle Knights are usually known for guarding all of the major sections that involve science, this lab being on of them. I was assigned to this lab in particular and every so often on my breaks some of the doctors here would show me around and even would teach me about Bakugan Biology itself which is why I am such a recognized person around here.

I had finally arrived at the door to the facility and punched in a few numbers into the keypad where I was transported several stories underground into a room with almost thousands of Bakugan in their ball form in what appeared to be separate pods, each one in a deep sleep. Right next to me though, was another holding area that was sterile and white. That area was meant for Bakugan observation outside of their ball forms in an area that was contained and safe for the researchers and it is where I told the system bring the Bakugan from the last few nights into the holding area.

In a flash of white and violet the dragon emerged from it's ball albeit a little disoriented, its eyes heavy from being in stasis and the coming out before finally coming to and looking down at me. "Who…who are you, " she asked in a distinctly human voice walking up closer to me before bending down where a massive eye looked at me. At first I was apprehensive but then she moved back from the window when an electrical force field shocked her as to remind her to where she still is.

"Easy…easy now, don't try to strain yourself, you probably do not remember me but the name 's Angela, " I said smiling putting down my bag and grabbing a chair along with my sketch tablet and a stylus ", may I ask what is yours?"

"A…Anaya miss…er… Angela, " her stammering amused me somewhat ", where am I exactly?"

It was then that the question had me to look up at her. "Well, to be perfectly honest, you're in a holding cell, after the rampage you had last night, my people had to contain you, you were quite the handful not even our best guards could be able to handle you."

"I went on a rampage?"

I sighed, in defeat trying to avoid a long-winded recap of everything happened that night. "You really don't remember do you, well…"

So Anaya listened to me as I told her all of the hazy details that occurred the night of the incident. I told her of monster side and the immense power that radiated from it, I even told her how she called out to me through her mind and the wild ride I had up until somehow she stopped short of her "destination."

"So basically here you are now, and here I am awaiting trial for my disobedience," I had finally finished both my sketch and my story.

"But if the story you is true, this destruction was all my fault Angela, " she said finally after a couple of minutes digesting the story ", why are you in trouble as well, by the way you made it sound, you should be rewarded for what you have done to save me?"

She was right, I should have be given a medal or something, not having to face trial in the first place but even I didn't want to go there right now. "That should be explained later, anyways what about you why are you even here in the first place, " I asked but I wouldn't even get to be able to hear that story because of the several shadows behind me.

"You're not helping yourself by breaking out of prison before your trial." A female voice said behind me and as I turned around, I saw a girl about my age who carried herself with regality. It was Princess Fabia.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Sorry about this just needed to make one minor change **_

So…I wasn't completely truthful as to being allowed to roam about Netheia. In fact before then I was held up in an escort to the prison before my trial was about to begin, but let's not get into details. Princess Fabia was clearly not happy with me considering the fact that she decided to come with back up even with the long history we've had of me guarding her.

"Took you long enough to find me," I said simply putting the finishing touches on my drawing of the hybrid Bakugan—that is, my new friend—then clutching the table close to my chest only to see the princess push some of her stray navy hairs out of her face along with a pair of cuffs that were meant for my arrest.

"It would have been a lot less trouble to find you, if you hadn't escaped in the first place," she said in a matter-of-fact voice. "Now are you going to come quietly or not?"

I shook my head, sighing as I turned around to see Anaya imprisoned in the sterile room. "It all depends," I responded. "What is going to happen to this Bakugan? I mean, clearly she's not doing any harm at the moment. In fact, she's more scared than angry when in captivity."

_Miss Angela, please you don't have to…,_ I heard Anaya through my strange telepathic link with her and the concern that came along with it but tried to push her words out of my head. "Well, what is going to happen to her?" I demanded loudly, but the princess did not seem to have any emotion at my tirade.

"To put it simply Angela, she's going to be euthanized, put to sleep permanently for all of the damages she caused to this nation in the first place," she replied at ease as two big guards braced my arms forcing me to kneel to the floor. "But that is the least of your problems, Angela. You have chosen to go against your commanding officer, and even worse, you stole from our armory, didn't you?"

She would get nothing out of me.

"C'mon Angela, I know you! I sparred against you, you and your family has had a long history of defending my entire family. We even went to the Royal Academy. Are you willing to throw your family's reputation out the window for a monster?" she asked, staring into my eyes, her own glowing with some hope that I would do the right thing and turn myself in. But I wasn't. I still struggled against the two guards that insisted to keep me down and in their custody while one of them was changed the settings on my watch.

"Don't do this to me, Princess. This Bakugan in its current state is scared, fearful of what may happen to her."

"I'm sorry Angela, but she will be put down tonight, and you will be tried for your insubordination. Now," she said, ordering the two guards to pick me up and take me away. "We are going to your trial and you will not be able to escape this time."

I begged to differ, head-butting both guards, running to the console despite both of my arms tied behind my back. "No, Princess! I'm sorry that you have failed to see beyond the monster," I said raising my leg to the emergency release button.

After that, pure chaos occurred, with many other Bakugan fleeing their pods but most importantly, Anaya, my new friend, was also freed. She carried me long as we fled for outskirts of the city not far from an abandoned station that was covered deep within massive amounts of forestation, making it hard for the knights to track us but not impossible. Sooner or later, though, they would find us, and we were outmatched in terms of numbers and possibly technology. Being a decommissioned knight, however, there should have been some stuff that could at least give us a fighting chance.

"Miss Angela, what are we looking for, exactly, in this place?" she asked, moving some of the bigger machinery aside, trying not to make a lot of noise.

"Something, Anaya, anything that either won't take too long for me to repair, or we can use immediately. You're not safe here at all, since you do not have the innate ability of being able to shift between dimensions, and I am unable to teleport because of my watch. We may have to fight our way out," I responded, opening up some more boxes only to find more unusable junk in vain as I sighed, leaning on a nearby box.

Our search went late into the night as we went deeper and deeper into the outpost. My own fears were becoming reality as I heard knights starting their own search for me and Anaya around the building. As I dropped one of the last boxes, I was coming to terms with the fact that we may not have anything but the restricted functions on my Baku-watch and whatever instincts I learned from my parents.

"Anaya, remember when I told about you about how you rampaged as a gigantic monster across my nation?" I asked, pressing a button on my armored suit.

"The memories still haunt me to this day, Miss Angela," she responded, concern in her voice. "Where to you plan to go with this, though? If what you say is true, then I will go out of control, and we don't know how long it will be before I calm down and return to my normal form."

"And that's precisely what we're going to gamble on, Anaya," I said with a leap upwards to her shoulder, my helmet forming around my head. "Just try to remember me when you are on your rampage, okay?" An ability emerged from my watch and Anaya's innocent form was gone replaced with the intimidating monster bursting out of the warehouse over the multitudes of squads that were on the ground and Aranaut, the princess's personal Bakugan and her most trusted partner.

"You've kept this charade up long enough, Angela! You're outnumbered and overpowered. Come back now and the punishment will be less severe for than you can already imagine," the princess shouted but all I did was lift my arm up and a beam of black and white devastated the land in front of me as a warning shot.

"I don't think so, Princess. This Bakugan's future goes against the inoculation you're about to give it and her power's can be controlled if given the right training and the proper care. She's not evil by any means. She's only interpreted as bad because of her inability to control her power," I said, but felt Anaya move swinging her arm at the forces below destroying countless numbers of assault vehicles and Bakugan below us. "Please Princess! Send me and this Bakugan away. I will personally see to it that she will master her powers." Another devastating beam hit the ground once more causing more destruction, putting the trees on fire in the forest.

The projection of my ability card glowed brighter as Anaya's fury increased in intensity, swatting at the ground below her sending more and more knights flying. Aranaut tried to help fend off my beast of a Bakugan but only made her angrier and angrier until I heard.

_**Authorization approved teleportation limited to Earth only.**_

All the princess did was nod as her troops tried to fall back from the destruction. A beam of light fell on both the massive dragon and myself, but afterwards everything went black which, in retrospect, was bad for me if I had heard the rest of the message afterwards.

_**Warning: Auto-Return will activate. Time Span: 5 months.**_

_**A/N: Alright truth be told, the past couple chapters including this one have not gone into story, mostly because of full-throttle action, but you can expect a little bit more story next chapter. So all I ask people, is to read and review. Thanks everyone!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So finally we've gotten to Earth! Yay, now we get into the storyline of Mechtanium Surge or I would actually call it an AU for the most part. So soon you will be meeting the cast with some more OCs, and I'll spill it right now I was unhappy with the Spectra appearance so I have my OC for that. Expect bios of all my OCs to be published very soon.**

Before going on in the story, let me tell what it's actually like to go between dimensions. It's not like what you may see on TV where you're essentially just going through a tunnel of light and emerging on the other side. No, you are, for all intents and purposes, broken down into little particles across the dimensions and reconstructed on the other side.

Now, if you are a Netheian like myself, the natives of that planet may not take too kindly to a girl with blue skin and big eyes with no pupils. That is why all Castle Knights are implanted with chips to cloak us into a version of the intelligent species on that world. In the case of Earth, I looked and dressed like a normal human girl when I had finally came to. Gone was the armored suit I wore, gone was the helmet I wore that was hopefully still on Netheia.

All that was left was my decidedly human clothing: a white t-shirt with black jeans and the dog-tags that were in my family, dating all the way back to great-grandfather. My Baku-watch was destroyed, probably from the transportation, and as for Anaya, she was shaking in my pants pocket.

"Are you okay, Miss Angela?"

Dimensional transportation was not easy Anaya. The entry into a different dimension had caused her to be sealed into this ball form of her's, but she seemed to be in better shape than I was because, unlike me, she wasn't unconscious for a couple hours at the time.

"Yeah, I'm okay, Anaya but..." I looked down to my broken watch, which needed repairs, but it seemed like on Earth technology had improved far enough. "…without my watch, any chances of trying to train you go down the drain unless someone who is capable to make the repairs." As I said this, I saw some kids wearing what looked like watches that were similar to mine walking down the street towards a red-dome like structure.

"It couldn't hurt Miss Angela. They seem to be wearing the same or a similar watch to what you're wearing." She was right, so we went towards that dome-like structure, strolling inside its doors to see a crowded place with kids chattering about Bakugan like game pieces. "Miss, I'm not exactly comfortable with the idea of my people being used as playthings. Why are they being forced to battle for entertainment anyway?"

"Well, from what I can see, it's for one of two reasons. One, they're acting on feral instinct or two they're not really Bakugan. Possibly, and this is only my speculation, they're probably clones of existing Bakugan," I replied, having the same uneasy feeling as Anaya till a voice came over the monitors.

"_Welcome to Bakugan Interspace. We have rebuilt and reopened with better features all waiting for you! If you are unfamiliar with Interspace we can get you all signed to enjoy all the action that we can provide for you! If you aren't new then go ahead and dive in to enjoy all the battling action that is happening right now!"_

After what seemed like a couple of hours trying to orient our way around this "game," we were transported once more (which to me still wasn't very comfortable) into a virtual space extensively created for these kids to resemble a city like the one outside. Exploring the space would have been nice but my focus had to be Anaya. Her powers still perplexed me, and we haven't had anytime to calm down, at least, until now.

With a glass of water and my limited knowledge of Earth food in front of me, I was comfortable enough to talk to Anaya without fear of being listened to by outside forces. There were so many questions I could have asked her, but for now the only one of relevancy was…

"How did you come into these powers in the first place Anaya?" I asked placing Anaya on the table gently while she was chuckling.

"It's kind of funny that you should ask that, Miss Angela, because these powers aren't my own at all. They were actually given to me because of my own emergency."

"Emergency?"

Anaya shook her head or, at least, as best as a ball could do.

"It all started around the time your enemies were getting desperate and had staged one last attack. To put it simply, I was nothing more than just a vagabond, perfectly content with exploring the worlds Gundalia, Netheia, New Vestroia. My dream was to see them all and to make friends with all of natives of each planet. At the time, Netheia was the one place that I spent the most time in. The Bakugan and all of the outlying villages were so nice to me, most of them even helped with trying to get off your planet. I was just about to leave for my next destination but I was careless, as I had ended up in a major zone of fighting.

Two stray pieces of metal had ended up hitting me in the back hard. The first had ripped a hole in one of my wings rendering me flightless. The second had missed my spine luckily, but severed an artery making me bleed profusely as a result. Both of these had brought me down and the pain was immense, but I couldn't afford to stay exposed anymore, so I hid in cave trying to regain my energy so I could at least walk. After about three days, I thought I was at least strong enough to afford a walk down to a nearby stream for a drink, but my old injuries hit me hard. I collapsed in pain yelling for help, knowing it wouldn't come. My vision went blurry, but someone did save me. I never know how they did it, but my wing was repaired and my bleeding had all but stopped.

Miss Angela, whoever that was gave me back my life and so I thought maybe by helping as much as I can but…"

"You were corrupted, weren't you? Turned into that massive beast and our forces found you before I did," I said, finishing the very memory that led up to our situation right now. I sighed, my head in my hands, frustrated with our situation, "At the very least I have an understanding of how your powers came to be, but we still need to figure the other points. Why are you now a dual-attributed Bakugan? Why do we have this telepathic link? It's all very confusing, and I feel our questions could only be answered if you try and identify your benefactor," I said, sighing only to see a large man alongside what seemed to be a smaller kid with blond hair.

Gesturing to have Anaya jump in my pocket, I kept her away from those two who were clear to make steps toward me. I just kept eating to maintain some sense of normality and to hide the fact that I saw both of them.

"Well…well look who we have, Jack! Man, these noobs seem to just appear all over the place."

The younger one spoke right after him. "Yeah, and it seems like it's up to us to put them in their place, starting with this one right here, this girl. Oh wait, she's not really here to battle. She's like all of the girl battlers, waiting for their team so they all go off and play together…" On and on these insults went and as much as I wanted to punch them in the face I couldn't until finally I snapped.

"Okay, for the record, I don't know who you two think you are, but would you both stop and shut up! The two of you are getting on my nerves!" I yelled, leaving my table behind. That alone only got a laugh from the smaller of the two boys.

"Heh…look at her walking away like some kind of coward. I guess she's doesn't have what it takes to stand up to us."

_**Miss Angela, it's not worth it. You're already in enough trouble as it is. The last thing we need is a way for the Castle Knights to find us!**_

I didn't listen; maybe it was my pride but what came out of my mouth next was suppressed by a passer-by. "Alright you two, you know the rules! No battling newcomers until their twenty-four hour grace period is over." At first, I could not put the voice to a face that I had remembered... but the navy hair...my eyes widened as I saw those grey eyes.

"Kian?" The two guys finally left and I had finally got my first smile since my running from Netheia.

**A/N: So interesting enough for you guys now. Angela and her pride is very much reminiscent like Marty McFly in Back to the Future. Obscure movie reference aside make sure you guys review I would really love to hear from you guys.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Ok to my very few fans who read these, I miss you guys and thanks for the support. Right now school is very stressful so writing comes few and far in between and since I have been away for so long I've decided to start small with this chapter. So I hope you guys enjoy and please leave a comment or a review! ^^**_

"Now beat it, you two, before I have the other admins ban you for harassment," he ordered. The other two left with their smug mugs, and then Kian turned to look at me like a disappointed big brother would as he sighed.

"Shame the admins had to step in for this noob," one of them sneered. "Ah well…she would've been easy pickings anyway. She can't even have a Bakugan who's even attributed correctly."

That teared it as I wanted to now rip the big guy arms off. No one would dare to insult a Castle Knight's skills especially one of my family's status! I lunged, but Kian stopped me forcefully.

"If you value your own arms, Kian, you will let me go so I can rip these two apart," I warned, but he still insisted on holding me back, dragging me away from the two laughing idiots into a large skyscraper inside a white room before finally putting me down and covering his face with his palm, sighing again.

"What am I going to do with you, sis? First you end up coming here for reasons that escape me, then you'd let those two get under your skin and accept their challenge." He mock glared. "Well even though I may be unhappy with your choice," he said coming close to me before rubbing my head playfully, "It's still good to see you again and I'm glad you can see this little pet project we've been working on."

That's Kian Arwell for you, my older brother by adoption and a smooth operator when it comes to finding dates. As I have said once before, I had lost both of my parents in the Great War during my term in the Academy. However, during the off times I was also studying abroad on New Vestroia with the Arwells as my host family. For as long as I can remember, his parents and Kian himself made it feel like there was a sense of family and even that of belonging.

I was there when he received his partner in the first place, a handsome Darkus Bakugan that goes by the name of Percival, who in his own sense is somewhat the exact mirror image of Kian, though unlike my brother, he seems to hold at least some sense of the standard and regality of a knight. He emerged alongside another Bakugan, this one blue and legless but holding some of the same draconic characteristics that could be somewhat similar to Anaya.

"Percival, Kayla," he said also talking to another girl who had dark brown hair with light blue highlights. She actually looked good despite wearing combat boots, a dark blue t-shirt, light blue jeans and a complexion that was much different than that of her former shy self-that is, she would've looked good if she had bothered to pull away from the screens, working on whatever it was that she was doing.

Percival chuckled. "Is this the same girl who can't seem to keep her temper in check and ends up rushing into a situation anyways just because she's been wronged in the first place?"

"Hey now…" I growled lowly at him before the other female Bakugan floated in front as if to learn about who I truly am or what I was made of, which drew a laugh out of Kian.

"She's your sister, Kian? Wow, you two look nothing alike! In fact, if anything Angela seems like the type to be more aggressive," she said, somewhat impressed looking at me then back to her partner. "At least you don't seem like the type to bury yourself in your work."

"Well…"

"Don't tell me you have a job, too?" she cried just as Anaya peeped out of my pocket, a little shy trying to only show her Haos half.

"Come on out, Anaya. You can trust them. Kian's my brother, Percival has been with my family for a couple years, and Kayla will always be one of my closest friends." I turned to the others. "Anaya is…well…"

"You can trust me. I know a thing or two about keeping secrets," she said nodding as Kayla finally looked up from her computer screen, interested in my partner. Poor Anaya had gulped hard slowly coming out of my pocket and standing in front of the eyes of my brother and his girlfriend.

Silence.

I was expecting that, though, since Anaya was one of those very rare types of Bakugan, which catapulted me into explanation. Anaya told her half of the story, and I told mine up to where we were right now.

"So you're trying to find the one who gave you another chance at life, huh?" Kayla asked, twirling in her chair. "We can try to help you out. Calina here has a little bit of experience with massive amounts of power, but, for now, we have to deal with your instigation with Team Anubias…"

"I'll say it again, they were the ones that were provoking me at all ends," I argued back.

"That's what they wanted to you to play into. Usually, though, they would use their stardom and kids who just joined and would automatically battle them just because of what they heard of by word of mouth. In some cases, like yours, who has never even heard them, they would just provoke and raise aggression until their anger gets the better of them," she answered and sighed. "To put it simply, ever since they've became the reigning champs, things haven't been quite the same here."

"Kayla, my sister probably has enough to worry about than being bogged down with our situation," Kian offered, but I looked to him as if I wanted to hear him out.

"I'm a Castle Knight, big brother, and I can train Anaya to harness her powers while we're in this battling space." Anaya nodded and I smiled. "Besides, the longer we're here the longer we can search for Anaya's benefactor here. That is, if he or she _is_ here…"

"Then I can probably tell you later on when you're not letting your emotions take over," he replied, looking at my climb in queue of battlers. "Are you sure you can handle a partner now, anyway? Especially one who's not all in control of the powers she has right now?"

I smirked. "Watch me."


End file.
